The present invention relates to improvements for a roll-up awning.
In Belgian Patent Application 08801124 a solution has already been sought both in the field of the connection between the awning casing and the extension arms and in the field of the coupling between the drive mechanism and the operating handle.
The subject of the present invention lies in both fields. In Belgian Patent Application 08801124 the two rear bars of the extension arms are hingedly connected by means of a coupling piece to the awning casing which is provided with an axis of rotation (23) which is situated low down in the awning casing and by means for which during unrolling of the awning said coupling piece can tilt with the extension arms, as a result of which the awning acquires its suitable slope, while with rolling up of the awning the tilting of the extension arms goes in an opposite direction without a part being able to be closer to the rear side of the awning casing. Thanks to this invention it is possible to place the coupling piece close up against said rear side and to take the fully folded extension arms into the fully closed awning casing with a minimum of space.
Yet the problem of the regulation of the slope of the awning canvas has remained.